In manufacturing a decedent confinement chamber, care must be taken to ensure that the decedent confinement chamber contains a carrying means. Usually, handles are manufactured comprising handholds that run lengthwise along the longer perimeter of the decedent confinement chamber. These handles allow multiple persons to help carry the decedent confinement chamber. In addition, these handles may run along the ends of the decedent confinement chamber. Finally, numerous decorative aspects can be incorporated with great effort. Fashioning separate handles and decorative aspects requires additional time and expense. Fashioning an easy-to-attach decorative handle for use on decedent confinement chambers would be useful. Usually, the decorative aspects are made specifically for a decedent confinement chamber and are not interchangeable.